A Perseguição
by Neverlasting
Summary: Syaoran está sendo perseguido, mas por quem ou o que? dã... oq mais posso falar


Era uma noite linda, o céu estrelado brilhava acompanhado da gigantesca lua. Syaoran Li um jovem de cabelos marrons e olhos do mesmo tom, muito desejado pelas garotas de sua universidade e amigo dos garotos, levava uma vida comum -universidade, casa, balada- como todos os outros da sua idade, mas nessa noite algo muito assustador vai acontecer.

Estava deitado em seu quarto assistindo "O chamado" o filme acabou quando o telefone tocou, deu um grito de susto e com medo foi o atender.

-Alo? –Respondeu, mas tudo que ouviu foi uma respiração e logo desligou. – "Pelo menos não foi sete dias..."-Pensou enquanto se dirigia para a janela para checar se estava tudo bem, a rua parecia vazia e só a luz da lua e um poste na esquina a iluminavam, mas não parecia ter nada suspeito.

Enquanto tomava banho começou a ouvir barulhos estranhos, cobriu-se com a toalha e saiu para observar, abriu um pouco da cortina de seu quarto novamente e ouviu um grito, assustado ligou todas as luzes da casa e trancou-se no quarto com um taco de golfe.

--------

Acordou com o taco caindo em sua cabeça, entocado no canto do quarto com seu cobertor, levantou-se e foi se preparar para a aula. Saindo de casa ele olhava cuidadosamente para todos os lados, ainda armado com o taco ele explorava os arredores de sua casa.

Vendo que tudo estava bem partiu para o campus, mas ao cruzar a esquina de sua rua se sentiu sendo observado, acelerou o passo, mas os barulhos aumentavam e ele começava a correr mais e mais até chegar ao seu armário.

Suando, com as costas quebradas pelo peso da mochila e a calça suja devido ao ataque de um pincher homicida que deveria estar com focinheira, ele havia conseguido fugir das duas criaturas que o perseguiam. Abriu o armário e uma anomalia azul e fofa caiu em cima dele, fazendo o cair e causar risos em todos que estavam ao redor. Ao se recompor observou que a criatura que tentou deixa-lo paraplégico era nada mais nada menos que um porco de pelúcia azul escuro, ele já estava acostumado com rosas e chocolates, mas uma espécie hibrida de pelúcia entalada em seu armário mostrava o desespero das garotas do fã clube Syaoran 4+ever.

Fez uma boa ação e amassou o porco no armário de um nerd (para que este aumentasse sua auto-estima ao pensar que alguém o admirava) e foi em direção à sala, sentou-se no lugar de sempre encostado à janela com uma maravilhosa vista do pátio.

Durante a aula voltou a sentir a horrível sensação de estar sendo observado, olhava com cautela os colegas e observava cada lugar possível (e impossível) do pátio, mas acabou saindo da sala sabendo apenas que ia se dar mal na prova.

-Syaoran! – Ouviu o grito de sua fã número um Meiling. – Por que o destino é tão mal conosco a ponto de nos separar! – Disse com uma entonação demasiadamente dramática. – Não consigo ficar nem um minuto sem você! Sem você não vivo Syaoran! – Disse caindo-se de joelhos e abaixando a cabeça. – Você é minha vontade de viver, minha inspiração, meu desejo, minha loucura!

Começou a ouvir aplausos e ao se levantar se deparou apenas com a professora de teatro a entregando uma ficha de inscrição, ignorou e saiu correndo a procura de seu amado.

Mesmo ao se livrar de Meiling ele continuava a sentir aquela sensação horrível, olhava ao redor, mas tudo que via eram dois nerds conversando sobre possíveis admiradoras secretas que deixavam porcos de pelúcia roxos em armários.

Entrou no vestiário masculino, a sensação havia parado, lavou seu rosto e se alongou, pois a queda do porco acabou com suas costas que já estavam péssimas ao correr com a mochila, que por coincidência estava pesada apenas nesse dia (que realmente estava horrível.)

Era apenas segunda e ele sabia que isso ia continuar até que soubesse quem ou o que estava o perseguindo. Novamente ele voltou a sentir a sensação de estar sendo observado, começou a andar cautelosamente armado com um transferidor quebrado. Abria cabine por cabine, ia de fila por fila, mas não havia ninguém.

Estava paranóico, olhava assustado para todos que trocavam um olhar, tremia e suava frio, decidiu terminar as aulas sabia que elas não iriam render em nada, foi para casa com esperanças que esse pesadelo acabasse.

E foi o que aconteceu, passou o dia calmo em sua casa até que o horário das aulas realmente terminasse quando os barulhos em seu quintal voltaram, porém já estava prevenido com tudo fechado, trancado e lacrado com selos que sua família acredita que tem o poder de espantar os espíritos.

Com um taco de um lado, o telefone pré-discado o número da policia e um pacote de batatinhas acompanhado de suco de outro ele estava preparado para o que der e vier.

O telefone toca:

-Pode vir! Estou pronto para encarar qualquer coisa! – Gritou logo que atendeu.

-Syaoran! QUE FOFO, to indo!! – Disse a voz de Meiling.

-Ai-meu-deus. – Nada poderia ser pior naquele dia.

Enquanto preparava um discurso para espantar Meiling, ouviu a campainha.

-Syaoran fofin... AAAA, homicida! HOMICIDA! – Gritava a garota.

Ele correu com o taco para o jardim, porém não havia mais nada, trancou a casa e correu procurar por Meiling que já estava na outra quadra correndo como louca. A vizinhança inteira acordou e viu Syaoran com um taco de golfe e a garota desesperada, ele tentou se desculpar, mas logo a polícia chegou.

-Eu juro que não fui eu! – Gritava para os policiais que tentavam o algemar.

-Não tem ninguém nos arredores de sua casa, e temos sete testemunhas que o viram perseguindo a vitima com esse taco de golfe.

-Eu já disse que ouvi ela gritar e corri para ver o que era. – Respondeu já algemado. -Hei você não pode fazer isso comigo! EU SOU INOCENTE!

-------------

Chegou à delegacia e foi jogado dentro de uma cela com mais três pessoas.

-Vai ficar ai essa noite e amanhã decidiremos o que vamos fazer com você. – Disse o policial o deixando sozinho.

-Não me deixa aqui. – Fazendo uma cara de magoa profunda, mas completamente ignorada pelo policial.

-Gostei da sua pantufa... – Disse um homem gigantesco.

-Ah... Obrigado–Respondeu com ingenuidade.

-Eu REALMENTE gostei dela. – O encarando com uma cara horrenda.

-Haha, também gosta de porcos? Pode ficar de presente... –Respondeu tirando imediatamente as pantufas e o entregando.

Foi a pior noite que Syaoran já passou, além de poder ser assassinado (ou coisa pior...) teve que agüentar o ronco de seus "companheiros de cela" e a ansiedade do dia seguinte. Ao acordar teve duas boas noticias - estava vivo e liberado-

-Pagaram minha fiança? – Perguntou ao policial.

-Não, pegaram a homicida. – Respondeu fazendo sinal para segui-lo.

Chegaram ao lugar onde Syaoran havia sido interrogado e havia uma garota com cabelos marrons brilhantes e olhos esverdeados e brilhantes mesmo com seu olhar de tristeza e as lagrimas que escorriam pela sua linda face que tentou esconder ao ver Syaoran.

-Ela foi pega mexendo nas suas correspondência e rasgando cartas novas e antigas da vitima de ontem, alguns vizinhos disseram que a viram dormindo na sua varanda... Parece que você tem uma grande admiradora...

-Eu já vi você antes. – Falou tentando relembrar de onde.

-Ela é da mesma universidade que você. – Respondeu o policial.

Ele se sentou e a garota corou abaixando a cabeça.

-Por que fez isso? – Perguntou calmo.

-Eu... eu go-go-gosto de-e-e vo-vo-cê. – Gaguejou.

-Nunca te vi no fã clube... – Deu uma pausa – Na verdade nunca te vi, foi você quem ficou em primeiro lugar bimestre passado? – Perguntou, a garota mexeu a cabeça afirmando. –E você que esta me perseguindo todo esse tempo.

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos abaixando a cabeça.

-Eu te perdôo se você vier na minha casa me ensinar às aulas que me fez perder. –Ela ergueu a cabeça com os olhos brilhando ainda mais e com um simpático e tímido sorriso. – Você a libera? – Perguntou para o policial.

-Adolescentes... Vão, podem ir.

---

-Por falar nisso, você entrou até no vestiário masculino pra me ver – Perguntou enquanto entravam na casa. Ela apenas deu um sorriso.

-Tem um buraco na parede que da para ver do vestiário feminino. – Corou.

-Oh... –Disse estático.

-Vamos começar com biologia?

-Ok...

Hoje os dois já estão com dois filhos divorciados e moram em diferentes continentes...

---Final alternativo: Hoje os dois tem um namoro firme de mais de dois anos, Meiling tentou suicídio, mas voltou com mais força e ela e sua gangue Syaoran 4+ever estão muito mais fortes e tentam fazer de tudo para que sua inspiração, o significado da vida, o nirvana seja só delas...

"Continuação" pod ser escrita se o mundo n conspirar comigo a ponto de fazer tudo oq ele fez tive q deletar e repostar por alguns problemas 


End file.
